Spectral Assassin (Power)
(Power) (Effect) }} Summon Spectral Assassin is a power in awarded to the Dragonborn after completing the Dark Brotherhood quest "Bound Until Death." Effects Spectral Assassin allows the Dragonborn to summon the spirit of former Speaker of the Black Hand, Lucien Lachance once per day. To use the power, equip it from the powers menu and use it like a shout. When summoned After being summoned, he will follow the Dragonborn around, no matter where they may be, until they summon a familiar, atronach, raise a dead body, or when he is defeated. He is equipped with shrouded robes and a dagger. While it isn't possible to engage in an actual conversation, he will speak about current events such as: the current location (towns, and his memories of visiting them), the contract embarked on, events from his previous life, the Dread Father, and his thoughts. Lucien can also offer advice on current quests. It is possible to kill Lucien without him fighting back, but this will likely require a one-hit kill because Lucien will fight back after several strikes. This may be useful if the Dragonborn is trying to listen to other NPCs, as he often overpowers them with his bass-heavy voice. Note that killing the specter will be viewed as a crime against the Brotherhood if the attack is witnessed. If witnessed killing Lucien, the Dragonborn will be confronted upon return to the sanctuary, and will not be allowed to continue any Brotherhood quests until a fine of 500 is paid. Even after the fine is paid, the other members of the Brotherhood will continue to comment on how the family was disrespected. Also note that simply attacking Lucien a few times will not result in a penalty; Lucien must be attacked to the point that he fights back. The best approach seems to be a stealth backstab so that a penalty will not be received. Trivia *Lucien Lachance is the assassin that recruits the Hero of Kvatch to the Dark Brotherhood in . *Lucien Lachance's voice actor, Wes Johnson, also voices the Spectral Assassin, Sheogorath, and Emperor Titus Mede II. *The description for "Summon Spectral Assassin" says "Summons the ghost of the legendary assassin Lucien Lachance to fight by your side, until he's defeated," confirming the fact that this is Lucien Lachance. *The Assassin is vulnerable to the shout Disarm so one should be cautious when around him and using this Shout, as he may lose his dagger. *It is possible for the Assassin to equip any other weapon lying on the ground by him picking it up. As such, due to his inability to be looted upon defeat, the player might never retrieve that weapon again. *If using the shout Aura Whisper or the spell Detect Life, the Assassin's body glows as if it were living, although it is a spirit. This makes sense, however, as Lachance is in the service of Sithis and being summoned by the Void. *If one wants the Assassin to leave their service, an easier way of dismissing him without killing him is to simply summon something else. Also, the player will not receive a bounty for attacking Lachance. *If you use an attack that changes skin color (Flames, Frostbite, Sparks, etc.), the Shrouded Outfit he has equipped can be seen clearly. *The player may lose Cicero as a follower upon attacking the Spectral Assassin within sight. *There is a small chance that the Spectral Assassin will rise from his Ghostly remains while saying the line, "You wish to kill me? Someone has already had that honor!" It is unclear if this is was intentional or a developer oversight. *When the power is equipped, it appears as a standard Conjuration spell; a purple-blue globe and aura. When cast, however, Lucien appears in a light-blue portal, not a purple one. *There is almost no "charge-up" time for casting the spell, unlike other Conjuration spells. *After using the power, there will be an effect in the Active Effects menu which has the same description as the power itself, though with a timer of 23,975 hours of duration, which indicates that Lucien really is permanent until killed. *If summoned during "The Cure for Madness" in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, he will voice his disapproval on the listener killing the keeper. Bugs *It is possible to turn the Spectral Assassin into an Ash Pile while he is alive; shoot any Raise Dead spell at him such as Raise Zombie, Revenant, etc. twice. He will then die like any risen animal and turn into an Ash Pile. *It is possible to have two Spectral Assassins; leave the original Assassin in the Ragged Flagon and he will no longer follow the player. Then, one should return some time later, and the Assassin will no longer be '(Insert Character Name)'s Spectral Assassin', but rather 'Talk to Spectral Assassin', similar to a regular NPC. Now, he can be looted upon death and pickpocketed. Then, the player can summon a second Spectral Assassin. However, the original Assassin will not follow the player anymore, and will remain in the Flagon. * His ghostly remains sometimes may not disappear. ** They can be removed with the 'disable' command. * It is possible that a bug can occur where the Assassin will no longer have the spectral texture, but will instead look like an ordinary NPC, but wearing Shrouded Robes. It is unknown what causes this, some reports say casting Healing Hands on him will do so. The Assassin may eventually, return to the spectral looking state. Appearances * ru:Вызов призрачного ассасина